memory_deltafandomcom-20200214-history
Cruiser
Star Trek Cruisers in: Memory Delta (from various sources), non-canon Star Trek Wiki Star Trek Cruisers operating in the Alpha, Beta, Delta and Gamma galactic regions. Table of Contents The term cruiser is a starship classification that is applied to starships that are designed as medium sized multi-purpose vessels. (ST reference: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual) Variants of the cruiser classification include: By magnitude: light cruiser commando light cruiser medium cruiser medium command cruiser heavy cruiser heavy battle cruiser heavy command cruiser By function: assault cruiser attack cruiser battle cruiser fast battle cruiser heavy battle cruiser command cruiser medium command cruiser heavy command cruiser fleet command cruiser tactical command cruiser exploratory cruiser flight-deck cruiser generation cruiser incursion cruiser patrol cruiser research cruiser strike cruiser survey cruiser tactical cruiser tactical command cruiser By complement: commando cruiser commando light cruiser drone cruiser flight-deck cruiser missile cruiser By capability: swift cruiser fast cruiser fast battle cruiser Cruiser classes Acamarian • Andorian • B'abynii Borg Collective, Cooperative •Borg assimilator • Borg sphere Breen Confederation • Cardassian Union • Damar-class Daxxatarian • Dominion, Jem'Hadar, Vorta, Founders • Easathir • Elachi • Federation, Starfleet • Achernar-class (also classified as heavy cruiser) • Andor-class • Anton-class (also classified as research cruiser) • Baton Rouge-class • Brenton-class • Chesapeake-class • Constitution-class (also classified as heavy cruiser) • Durrett-class • Enterprise-class (also classified as heavy cruiser) • Galaxy-class (also classified as an explorer) • Heston-class • Nomad-class • Tikopai-class (also classified as heavy cruiser) • Reliant-class (also classified as Miranda-class light cruiser) • Renaissance-class • Norway-class Ferengi Gorn • MA12-class Ddraig-class • Draguas-class • Tuatara-class Hirogen Iconian, Herald Kazon • Klingon Empire • D'ama-class • K't'agga-class • K't'kara-class • K't'alla-class • K't'inga-class (also classified as battle cruiser) • K't'mara-class (also classified as battle cruiser) • Z'gal-class • Riskadh-class • Death Rite-class • Z'gavva-class Kobali • Krenim Imperium • Lukari Malon Na'Kuhl • Nausicaan • Ravager-class Dreadnought Cruiser Octanti Orion Syndicate • Corsair-class Flight-Deck Cruiser • Marauder-class Flight-Deck Cruiser • Brigand-class Romulan Star Empire, Reman, Republic, Tal Shiar • Centurion-class • Vadaso Stelri-class • Hathos-class • Vastam Cl'vangas-class • Ralaaram Ocala-class • S'ten Vastam-class • Aye Mosaram-class • Vas Hatham-class (also classified as fast attack ship) • Temar Vastaram-class • Vas'Kalabam-class • Galan Stelri-class • Takara Morlatta-class • Vas'deletham-class Scoodian Son'a Terran Federation, Mirror Universe • Achernar-class (also classified as heavy cruiser) • Andor-class • Anton-class (also classified as research cruiser) • Baton Rouge-class • Brenton-class • Chesapeake-class • Constitution-class (also classified as heavy cruiser) • Durrett-class • Enterprise-class (also classified as heavy cruiser) • Galaxy-class (also classified as an explorer) • Heston-class • Nomad-class • Tikopai-class (also classified as heavy cruiser) • Reliant-class (also classified as Miranda-class light cruiser) • Renaissance-class • Norway-class Tholian • Tarantula-class Dreadnought Cruiser • Undine, Species 8472 • Nicor-class • Vaadwaur •Astika-class • Interdictor-class Vorgon • Vulcan • D'Kyr-class Zahl • Cruisers of unspecified class by name. Federation USS Aizawa USS Puyallup USS Raven USS Sackett Klingon IKS Destructor Romulan Decius ChR Esemar Appendices External links Cruiser article at Memory Alpha, the wiki for canon Star Trek. Cruiser article at Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. Translation articles from wIqImu'ghom: cruiser (Federation Standard) - qughDuj (tlhIngan Hol) Categories Games Movies TV Explore Wikis Follow Us Overview About Careers Press Contact Wikia.org Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap Community Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help Community Apps Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat. Advertise Media Kit Contact Memory Delta, non-canon Star Trek Wiki is a Fandom Books Community.